pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Out (PvZH)
Dry Out , Strikethrough , Splash damage, Team-up, Hide |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }}Dry Out is a class in Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes that focuses on utilizing a special type of environment to gain advantage over the enemy troops. Effects * Bounce: Return a Zombie to your opponent's hand * Armored X: '''A plant takes X less damage from attacks * '''Strikethrough : Deals damage to all Zombies in a lane, including the Zombie Hero * Splash damage X: 'Deals X damage to Zombies in adjacent lanes * '''Hide: '''Cannot be targeted by tricks * '''Team-up: '''You can fit two plants in this lane Description Dry Out plants focus on creating and using '''Oases ('an environment without effect) or the lack there of, with cards gaining special effects on them or targeting dry land (any lane besides Oases and the water lane). Heroes * '''Cyber Flash - Kabloom / Dry Out (Future Cactus) (Charge Shot, Meteor Strike, Drought, Down the Drain) * Vera - Solar / Dry Out (Aloe) (Soothing Drop, Geyser, Sandstorm, Schorching Earth) * Ninyuccu - Dry Out / Mega Grow (Yucca tree) (Timber Takedown, Time to Shine, Drought, Embiggen) * Point Blanket - Guardian / Dry Out (Blanket flower) (Petal Cloak, Sandstorm, Bubble Up, Root Wall) * Kingleaf '- Dry Out / Smarty (Fan leaf) ''(Royal Tempest, Whirlwind, Sandstorm, Down the Drain) Cards Common * 'Needle Cushion '(1 cost 1 /1 |Cactus) * 'Oasis Lily '(1 cost 2 /1 |Flower) '''When played: Create an Oasis * Water Pea (3 cost 2 /3 |Pea) In an Oasis: Gain +1 /+1 * Pinestone (4 cost 3 /3 |Pinecone) When played in an Oasis: Gain +2 and Armored 1 * Sand Stream (3 cost|Sand) Deal 2 damage to all Zombies on dry land Uncommon * Sand Dunes (2 cost|Sand) Cacti here gain +2 /+1 . This lane gets heights. (environment) * Whirlpalm (5 cost 4 /3 |Tree) When played in an Oasis: Bounce a Zombie. * Drytan (6 cost 5 /6 |Cactus Flower) In an Oasis: When hurt: Deal 2 damage to a Zombie here * Oasis Witch (4 cost 2 /2 |Flower) When played in an Oasis: Create Oases in adjacent lanes * Flora Witch (4 cost 2 /2 |Flower) In an Oasis: Another plant gets +3 /+3 * Cactus Scout (2 cost 1 /3 |Cactus Flower) When played in an Oasis: Draw a card * Spike Barricade (2 cost|Cactus) A plant gets Armored 1 and When hurt: Deal 1 damage to a Zombie here. * Dehydration (2 cost) Give a Zombie -1 /-1 and move it to an Oasis * Urchin Cactus (2 cost 2 /2 |Animal Cactus) When played: Create an Oasis. In an Oasis: When Hurt: Deal 1 damage to a Zombie here * Electro Cactus (4 cost 2 /3 |Cactus) Splash Damage 2. In an Oasis: Strikethrough * Alarmed Agave (1 cost 1 /1 |Leafy) When played in an Oasis: Gain +1 /+2 Rare * Quicksand (4 cost|Sand) Destroy a Zombie on dry land * Date Palm (3 cost 2 /3 |Tree) When played: Add a random gift flower to your hand. When played in an Oasis: Add another one. * Camo Cactus (5 cost 6 /3 |Cactus Leafy) In an environment: Hide * Water Spout (3 cost) Deal 2 damage and 1 more for each Oasis * Sand Witch (4 cost 2 /2 |Flower) When played in an Oasis: Hide another plant for 1 turn * Cacto (6 cost 4 /4 |Cactus) When played: Add a Double Barrel to your hand. When played in an Oasis: Add two instead * Prickly Lifter (3 cost 2 /2 |Cactus Flower) In an Oasis: Gain +1 /+1 at the start of Tricks * Watervine (4 cost 2 /4 |Vine) When played in an Oasis: Deal 1 damage for each Oasis Super Rare * Wonder Spring (4 cost) Double the Oasis effects for all plants here (environment) * Mimic Cactus (3 cost 2 /2 |Cactus) When played in an Oasis: Copy another plant's Oasis effect * Commander Cactuar (5 cost 3 /4 |Cactus) When played: All Cacti gain +1 /+1 . In an Oasis: All other Cacti gain +1 * King of the Oasis (7 cost 5 /8 |Tree Leafy) When played in an Oasis: Conjure a plant that creates an Oasis * Gray Sage (6 cost 3 /4 |Leafy) Oases can't be removed * Flood (5 cost) Create an Oasis in each ground lane. Deal 1 damage in those lanes Legendary * Spirit of the Oasis (9 cost 6 /7 |Flower Vine) When played: Create a 2 /3 Guardian Palm with Team-up in each Oasis * Fatabanana (5 cost|Banana) Create a 4 /3 Mirage Banana and a Fake Banana for each Oasis in a random lane * Drytura '(6 cost 4 /4 |Flower) Destroy all Oases. Gain +2 /+2 for each one destroyed. * '''Cac-task Force '(7 cost 1 /5 |Cactus Flower) '''When played: All cacti gain +2 /+2 . When played in an Oasis: Create a Garlic Drone. Token * Double Barrel (2 cost|Cactus) Deal 2 damage to 2 random Zombies * Mirage Banana (3 cost 4 /3 |Banana) * Fake Banana (0 cost "4 /3 "|Banana?) When interacted with vanish and deal 2 damage here. Zombies see this as Mirage Banana * Guardian Palm (0 cost 2 /3 |Tree) Team-up * Oceander (1 cost|Flower) Create an Oasis in a random lane * Zombane (1 cost|Flower) Deal 2 damage to a Zombie * Healroot (1 cost|Flower) Heal 3 * Garlic Drone (1 cost 1 /4 |Cactus Root) End of turn: Deal 2 damage to a Zombie in all lanes with Cac-task Force on them Superpower * Drought (1 cost|Superpower) Give a Zombie on dry land -3 /-1 * Sandstorm (1 cost|Superpower) Hide all plants and Zombies on the ground for 1 turn * Down the Drain (1 cost|Superpower) Bounce a Zombie on an Oasis Signature Superpower * Charge Shot (1 cost|Cactus Superpower) Deal 3 damage to a Zombie. Each turn in your hand increases the damage by 1 (up to 8) (Cyber Flash) * Soothing Drop (1 cost|Leafy Superpower) Heal a Plant for 5 and remove all debuffs (Vera) * Timber Takedown (1 cost|Tree Superpower) Deal 3 damage to a Zombie (this ignores Armored and Immune) (Ninyuccu) * Petal Cloak (1 cost|Flower Superpower) All plants get Armored 1. Hide them for 1 turn (Point Blanket) * Royal Tempest (1 cost|Leafy Superpower) Bounce a random Zombie and a random adjacent Zombie (Kingleaf) Keep in mind that some cards may change due to balance problems or having another card like it on the wikia (I'm rather new here and didn't see all the posts, so if you find something like that - let me know) Also, pages on specific cards are coming soon.